


Bitch Control Vol. 1

by Cadeauxxx



Series: Bitch Control [1]
Category: Hollywood - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Oral Sex, Titty fuck, big tits, personal trainer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx
Summary: Supermodel Kate Upton looks for a personal trainer in L.A. Her new trainer knows all about putting bitches in their place...





	Bitch Control Vol. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is completely fictional and did not happen. All characters and names are fictional and were made up.

**Los Angeles, California**  
  
Bright sunlight pierced through the window of a car moving down the street. A man sat in the driver's seat, behind the wheel and a pair of dark sunglasses as he made the drive through Downtown L.A. His next stop was a gym that went by the name of Tight 'N Fit. His job depended on the gym with a funny name. Most of his life had been dedicated to eventually reaching the role as a personal trainer where he would make his living from fitness, something that the man loved. Joe Murdock was that man. Though California was not his home state, fate had tipped the scale in his favor to make a living there. He was a former athlete who turned fitness trainer. This was the safe route to go with his life after suffering some knee injuries playing college basketball. A shattered knee completely ruined what he had hoped would be a career in the NBA.   
  
Joe earned his first nickname around work as 'Duke' from the fact he used to play at the famous university of the Blue Devils. His other nickname was 'Big Joe' due to his height. He was a Center on the team with a dominating height of 6"8. He was just 22 years old in the year of 2006 when he blew his knee and ended his college career. It came in a game during March Madness playoff season against LSU. They went on to lose that game but the damage was enough to end his hopes for entering the NBA draft. After suffering the injury, he finished his scholarship in marketing and moved out to California. Coming from a poor family, the scholarship he earned to an elite college came entirely from playing basketball in high school. It took a few years to get over the depression of having his hopes and dreams crushed, but Joe learned to move on and enjoy new things in life.   
  
Now he was a man at 34 years old, living a good life in Los Angeles. Joe was able to still channel his love of basketball as a personal trainer. He worked with athletes for a few years, training up and coming rookies and D league players for a year before he landed the job at Tight 'N Fit. The gym was a high roller, fancy and only for those that had money deep in their pockets to pay premium for private work outs and trainers. Joe found himself working with women more than men in the past year. Every now and then, there was a young trainer who had to be taught the rules and introduced into the job. Today however, was a special day. He had a job with someone who would be a dream come true for anyone to work with.   
  
Super model Kate Upton had come into Tight 'N Fit just a few days ago requesting a private trainer. Joe gladly took the job. It would have been a dream for most men in the country, to be able to work alongside the most famous model in America right now. Kate was easily the most high profile client he had received as of today. Before her, the most pleasure he had was working with some no-name NBA players and a few rookies. Occasionally, a player for the Lakers dropped into the gym but gone were the days when they won championships. He smiled to himself while pulling his car into the parking lot of the building. He had his own personal parking space in the back, just like anyone else who worked there. His car was a white Lamborghini Diablo. A speed demon of a car just to show off his wealth.   
  
Stepping outside the car, the hot air could be felt over his face. Joe sighed and ran his hand through his short brown hair before he shut the door and went walking to the entrance. The security guards just smiled at him, as they knew he was a regular face. He wore a pair of jeans and a yellow shirt. His arms may not have been huge, but he still had strength in his muscles. Joe walked in and made his way around the desk before one of the assistants came walking towards him.   
  
"Joe, you've got a visitor waiting outside your office."   
  
"Thanks, I'll get to it right away."   
  
That visitor had to be Kate Upton. Joe had met with her yesterday when she came to the gym requesting a personal trainer. He did not trade phone numbers with her as she had not signed the paper work yet to become his client. Kate told him yesterday she would return for that, and he figured that's why she was back. Walking through the lobby, he seen the blonde model sitting in a chairing waiting in the room. She wore a black T-shirt and some yoga pants with her hair curled up in a pony tail. He waved to her and smiled.   
  
"Miss. Upton, is that you?"   
  
She turned to look at him, her pony tail whipping about.   
  
"Hey, Mr. Murdock! Happy to see you made it in time."   
  
"Of course, I wouldn't miss this day if my life depended on it. Come on, Kate! Step right into my office, this way."   
  
He gave her a reassuring smile as she raised herself from the chair and followed him out of the lobby and down the hall. His office was on the left side with a big name plate that simply said 'Murdock' on it. On the opposite side was a door that said 'Johnson', one of the other trainers. He and Kate walked into the office room and she looked around. The room was fixed in white paint on the walls with a big black marble stone desk. His desk had a number of notebooks and files while his walls were decorated in photos She looked around and noticed pictures of him in what appeared to be college basketball. His degree from Duke was framed on the wall next to the photos. While she was distracted at the frames hanging up, Joe sat behind his desk and went through the contract files. Kate spoke up while he flipped through the paper work.   
  
"Wow, you played basketball in college?"   
  
"Yeah, that's from a long time ago."   
  
She studied the photos and then gasped.   
  
"Oh, you went to Duke!"   
  
"Yes I did, Miss. Upton. Everyone around here calls me that as my nickname."   
  
Kate turned around and smiled at him while he laid the paper down on the desk. She moved to sit down in front of the desk and grabbed the contract in her hands. Joe spoke again.   
  
"Have a full read through of it before you sign it. Who knows? You might be calling me Duke too not before long."   
  
She gave him a smirk before her eyes fixated over the piece of paper. Everything read as a legal form to the Tight 'N Fit gym on the first few paragraphs. It wasn't until Kate made it to the bottom did she see the demands for the personal trainers. Everything read as a stock contract, nothing exactly personalized whatsoever. Her first thought was that all trainers must have the same contract. It granted her complete control of her diet and choices for work out exercises. Each trainer was assigned his or her own private gym according to the paper. Kate read it over and then reached for a pen on his desk and signed it. Joe sat back listening to the pen sign over the dotted line on the phone. Once she was done, she lay the piece of paper on his desk and Joe smiled back at her.   
  
"I guess you have no questions or anything since you went on and signed it. Welcome to Tight 'N Fit."   
  
Shaking her head, Kate laughed.   
  
"No! I've already made the payment arrangements too before you came in. So with signing the deal, I think you will be my new personal trainer now, Mr. Murdock."   
  
"Oh please, call me Joe."   
  
"Call me Kate!"   
  
He held his hand over the desk for them both to reach out and shake hands together. After breaking apart the hand shake, Joe looked back at her and smiled.   
  
"Do you have any plans when you want to begin work outs yet?"   
  
"Yeah, I want to come in tomorrow and work with you."  
  
Joe slowly got up from his chair while sliding out the drawer from the bottom. Inside contained keys and various other items. He went through until he found the key for his personal gym. It was silver with the number '8' on it. He sat it on the desk for Kate.   
  
"This is the key to my private gym, I'm sure you read that part in the contract."   
  
She nodded her head while grabbing a hold of the key. Joe continued speaking.   
  
"You can come in any time as long as it's on the hours of the gym. There will be no one inside but you and I. If any janitors come in and you don't want them, tell them to get the hell outta there. Understood?"   
  
Kate giggled at his words, informing her she could kick the janitors out.   
  
"Yeah, I got it. You're gonna be showing up too right? I don't want to be all alone in there."   
  
"Of course! I'm your trainer now, I will definitely be there."   
  
"Great, I'll see you tomorrow morning Joe!"   
  
The buxom blonde super model got up and moved to the door. Her hair waving around in a ponytail as she went for the door and made an exit from his office. Back in the lobby, a black man came through the front door with a duffel bag in his hands and a pair of expensive red headphones tucked over his ears. The man wore a suit in a black jacket with one button over a white shirt and then white pants down on his legs. He walked through the lobby as the blonde super model passed him up. As she walked by, the man stopped and turned to look over his head. He knew exactly who she was, for he was another trainer at the gym. Sam Johnson laughed to himself and continued walking, grabbing the headphones from his head to pull them down to his neck. The black man smiled big when he looked at Joe.   
  
"You got her signed up, huh?"   
  
Joe looked at Sam confused.   
  
"What?"   
  
The other man just rolled his eyes.   
  
"Come on, man. Did you just have a brain fart? You know what I'm talking about!"   
  
He looked back and laughed. By now, Kate was long out the door.   
  
"Oh, yeah! I got her down on contract, I'm officially her trainer now as of today."   
  
Sam smirked, turning his head to look at the empty doorway and then back at Joe.   
  
"Lucky man. I'd give anything to have Kate Upton as my next client."   
  
"Oh, don't worry Sam. I'll get her to sign an autograph for you."   
  
Joe laughed at his own joke. He and Sam liked to go back and forth trying to aggravate one another. They were good friends, easily Joe's closest in the past two years since Sam began to work at the gym.   
  
"I ain't gonna spoil all the fun you're going to have with that busty chick. Who knows? Maybe in the near future I'll get lucky to land someone like her as my next client."   
  
"It don't hurt to dream, I'll give you that."   
  
The two men walked off together. Joe had turned around to head back down the hall and into the offices. Outside the lobby was the main gym where anyone could apply membership and enjoy what the business had to offer. It was up in the top floors that had the private areas for the premium membership with a personal trainer. There was three private gyms where two of the personal trainers had their own playground and all the tools necessary at their disposal. Joe figured after the meeting with Kate, he would close shop and head back home to relax. It would be the second day he had to get it through his mind, that his new client was the most famous super model in the country right now.   
  
******************  
  
1 DAY LATER  
  
The doors to the gym opened at 10 AM, just half an hour before lunch break on the work schedule. Kate arrived at 10:38 accurately on her watch. She had a small meal before heading out to the gym. The buxom blonde super model came in wearing a white shirt and matching yoga pants with a pair of neon green sneakers over her feet. In her hand, she came with her iPod and a pair of headphones. It was obvious that Joe had not arrived yet as she checked out at the front desk and then headed to the elevator to take the next floor up. The key he had given her yesterday was tucked into her pocket. Once the elevator made it up, she looked over the rooms in the hall and found the one that said 'Murdock' on it.  
  
Sliding the key into the door, Kate took a step back as she opened the door forward and looked into the room. Bright lights shined from the big dark glass windows on the right side of the room. She had seen the windows from outside the building, but didn't quite guess that they covered the private gyms. She closed the door behind her before she began to walk about, observing the room in front of her eyes. The room was large in size, but was at least 1/4th the size of the main gym downstairs. The room contained all the equipment necessary in numbers greater than one: weight benches, utility benches, squat racks, pull up bars, purple and yellow exercise balls, cycle bikes and only a single treadmill. There was a wide variety of useful items, Kate simply looked around as she walked around the room. On the floor remained two large black mats, obviously there for comfort when working on the floor.   
  
Off in the corner of the room opposite of the windows, she noticed a large white chair and a foot stand. Below it sat a white mat, which appeared to be some sort of relaxing zone she guessed that he used. In the same corner was a matching white couch. Up above the couch, she seen glanced at a few large picture frames. One of them contained an NBA jersey, purple with a white #34. Over it was the signature and the name 'O'Neal'. Right next to the framed jersey was a picture of Joe himself with Shaquille O'Neal, she laughed after walking away from the corner. While she walked around the room, she peeked out the tall glass windows. Looking her blue eyes down on the streets of traffic moving and pedestrians walking on the sidewalk. In that instance, she heard the door move and then turned her head.   
  
"Joe, is that you?"   
  
The man stepped into the room. He wore a pair of sweat pants and a blue T-shirt as he came in. Kate walked forward to him and he smiled.   
  
"Yes, good morning Kate."   
  
"Good morning to you!"   
  
"I see you've made it before me, you like the place?"   
  
She nodded at him while smiling.   
  
"Yeah, I was just looking around. I saw your picture up on the wall with Shaq. I'm guessing that was your idol when you played basketball?"   
  
He laughed and nodded his head.   
  
"Correct guess! I played Center position, the big man was my favorite player growing up."  
  
Placing her hands on her hips, she gave him a little smirk before responding.   
  
"Pretty funny that you are some Lakers fan and ended up in L.A. to work. That must feel kinda like a dream come true, huh?"   
  
With a laugh, Joe nodded.   
  
"Well, that's how it goes sometimes. Coincidences in life can lead you places. My dad watched the Show Time teams of the 80's with Kareem and Magic. To be honest with you, I didn't become a fan until Shaq came along."   
  
Joe flashed her a wink but Kate just smirked.   
  
"How lucky of you, Joe."   
  
"Well, yeah anyways...Let's get down to the real business!"   
  
Looking at Kate, he raised his hands and clapped them together as he looked back at her.   
  
"Come along, this way."   
  
He stepped forward, walking her to the right side of the room back near the door. Kate had not even noticed a second door in the room. He opened it, walking her inside what was a mini-hall way in marble floor and white paint on the walls. There was a fancy bathroom behind another door with a large sink and mirror. The main part of the hallway had two large lockers. Kate watched as Joe grabbed the metal name plate from the locker. The one on the left had his last name in a plate on it. There was a small desk at the end of the hall with some paperwork, books and schedules on it. Above the desk was a microwave and small refrigerator mounted on the wall with a few photos hanging up by magnets. Kate just watched his every move. He fixed the nameplate and then came back, placing it into the handle of the locker. She read 'Upton' on the plate and then smiled back to him.   
  
"Oh, nice. So I get my own locker huh?"   
  
"Yeah, you can come back here and change clothes and whatever. There's also a shower to your left, right in there."   
  
As he pointed his finger, Kate looked into an open doorway that led into a large shower room. The floors were beautiful, sparkly white marble and with ten large sprayers. The room was at least big enough to hold a dozen people all together. She stepped back into the room while she watched Joe open the locker and take his shirt off. From that moment, Kate got a clear view at his chest as she watched him change into a muscle shirt. After he changed, he looked over at her and nodded.   
  
"Come on Kate, let's get started."   
  
"So you're gonna be working out with me?"   
  
"Yeah, for sure. What would be the point of you paying me as a trainer if I didn't share the room with you?"   
  
They walked out of the little room and returned to the gym. Kate just smirked at him before winking.   
  
"I like that, it's easier when I have the trainer working alongside me."   
  
"So what do you wanna do first, Kate? We gotta set up a schedule and all that, your routine work out."   
  
"I like to start the day off jogging."   
  
"Well, what about we use the bikes?"   
  
Kate nodded her head.   
  
"I would love to start with them, let's go for it!"   
  
Joe moved to set up the cycle bikes for them both. It was the perfect way to begin the daily work out. It took a few minutes to get situated, but once they did, the clock had started on a work out session. Kate used her iPod to listen to some music while her feet pushed down the petals and she moved on the stationary cycling bike. She listened to a few Hip Hop songs, as well as old pop songs from the mid 2000's while she rode the cycle for the next hour. Since this was the first day, Joe usually allowed his client to set up their own workout routine how they seen fit. He didn't care, for he was getting paid to do all of this. He and Kate went on to spend an hour with the cycling bikes and then it was time for some new work outs.   
  
Squats and push ups were done between the two of them side by side on the mat. Like Joe had promised, he did every exercise with Kate to keep them even as trainer and client. Later on, they broke out the exercise balls to do some stability exercises. Joe showed her a number of routine exercises that Kate already was experienced with through using a ball. She did variations, five small work outs to pass two hours in time. Before calling it a day, she had to discuss with him how she preferred to use a treadmill while lifting small weights. Before calling it a day, Joe offered to take Kate out for some food which she agreed. As her trainer, he felt he was already beginning to grow a friendship with the beautiful super model.   
  
******************  
  
2 WEEKS LATER  
  
The bright daylight burned with intensity in the sky by the afternoon over L.A. Joe sighed while he jogged down the sidewalk with Kate at his side. Her hair was wrapped up in a ponytail and she wore a dark blue shirt, yoga pants and sunglasses while he wore a purple shirt and similar pants. Over time doing their workout schedule, Joe refused to neglect Kate's desire to do a jogging exercise outside the gym. Only as long as he could accompany her like he did with all the other exercises. It had been two weeks of hard work for five days a week. He couldn't help but admire and respect her dedication to training. Kate never told him exactly why she wanted to work out so much, but he never asked. It wasn't any of his business and with this being his first famous client, Joe made it a point in his mind not to push himself too far into their personal lives.   
  
Kate was thankful that she could get out in L.A. and avoid the paparazzi somehow. Today was Thursday and this was their first jogging exercise together of the week. Joe had arranged a schedule where they could run for two days a week. She was impressed with his careful eye, never planning too much to work her into exhaustion. So far with two weeks of training together, everything had mostly been business. She never flirted with him but occasionally thought to. Sometimes they would have a small conversation about the usual topics. Joe had teased Kate last week about her beloved New York Jets, in which she responded by reminding him of what the Lakers had become. Small little stuff like this was always fun. The music stopped in her iPod after she snatched the headphone jack out of it. She looked at Joe as they came to a stop down the road. 

"Ready to go back to the gym?"   
  
"Yeah, are you tired out yet?"   
  
She smiled, nodding her head. Joe returned a nod as he turned himself around to walk back with her.   
  
"Alright, Kate. I want you to lead the way."  
  
"Oh, you're following behind me, then! Okay, let's go!"   
  
He laughed as she took off running, forcing him to chase her. The walk they took was just a few blocks down from the gym's building. It was an easy sidewalk to memorize and Kate didn't have a problem as she burned the rest of her energy heading back to the gym with Joe forced to follow behind her. About ten minutes later, they were marching back into the Tight 'N Fit gym building and heading back up the elevator to their private gym room. When they returned, Joe went and fetched them some water bottles out of the little hallway connecting to where the lockers and shower room was. As he returned, Kate took the water bottle from his hand and unscrewed the top off before holding it up to his.   
  
"Here's to a good day!"   
  
The bottles slightly touched one another before Joe opened his own. They drank down the ice cold spring water together. He swallowed it down before opening his eyes to focus back on her. Kate smirked at him as she finished up.   
  
"You know, Joe you're a pretty good trainer. This has been two weeks, I'd like to continue working with you."   
  
"That's fine by me, Kate. I must admit, I've never trained a famous woman before. You are my first and what a shock, huh? I get to train the most beautiful model in the world."   
  
A smirk ran over her lips. Finally, after two solid weeks now he wanted to poke around a bit of flirtatious speech with her.   
  
"Thank you, Joe."  
  
"No need to thank me for saying nice things. I'm sure you are flattered enough with most guys you talk to who probably worship your body."   
  
Again, she couldn't help but smile. Kate thought for a minute before replying back to him, changing the subject almost immediately.   
  
"You know tomorrow is Friday, right?"   
  
Joe nodded his head.   
  
"Yeah, which means it's the last day of the week for us."   
  
"But it don't have to be. What if I called you up this weekend to do something?"   
  
He laughed at her.   
  
"If there is one thing I like doing with you, it's right here in this gym room. No place else."  
  
"That's fine, I enjoy working out with you. I'll be back tomorrow and we can have some more fun busting our asses and making one another sweat in front of each other."   
  
There was something different in her language this time. So far, Kate had been all business with him but Joe was now realizing a shift in her focus. He didn't reply. Joe simply stood there sipping on the water bottle as Kate had finished hers off. She crushed it in her hand and moved to toss it in a small trash can sitting by the doorway that led to where the lockers were. She didn't tell him, but she went in there to change her clothes and get ready to leave. Many things were on Kate's mind, all about him. Kate changed her clothes and then came out with her little purse bag wrapped over her shoulder. When she returned in the room, Joe was sitting down in his white chair far across the room in his little comfortable corner. She walked over, smiling big before he looked up at her.   
  
"You're going Kate?"   
  
"Yeah, I gotta get back and make some calls. I'm going to be busy come next month."   
  
"Mind if I ask why?"   
  
She bit her lower lip, sinking her hands in her pockets before replying to him.   
  
"I have a big photo session next month. I'm getting paid big money for this magazine session in France. It's pretty racy, I haven't done a shoot like this in a while."   
  
"So does that mean you're gonna be naked in the pictures?"   
  
"Yeah...I just will have nipples covered up, maybe."   
  
An inviting smile over her lips told him that she was telling the truth. Kate's voice changed seductively during the moment. So this was probably the reason she wanted to go through a full work out routine. He didn't really care, just the fact that he had a chance with this woman made it all worth it. She leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek, just to see if he would blush. Instead, he smiled back at her and nodded.   
  
"See you tomorrow, Kate."   
  
"See you in the morning, Joe. I'm gonna be looking forward to this."   
  
She turned around, giving him a full show of her tight ass pushed into a pair of yoga pants. All Kate did was change her shirt when she went into the room with the lockers. Without turning her head, she just knew that Joe's eyes would be glued to her ass moving back and forth as she made her walk to the door. She slung her purse over her shoulder before reaching the door and leaving him in isolation to himself. Tomorrow was going to be fun, at least she hoped. In her lifestyle, she had been a bit lonely the past few months after a break up that was messy in the media. Thankfully he didn't ask any questions, for Kate wasn't in the mood lately to talk about it to anyone.   
  
In her past she had dated jocks within football and baseball. Never once had she been with a man who had a basketball career, but Joe had the opportunity to easily become her first, despite not having a professional career. He was on her mind at the moment and tomorrow, she looked forward to finally having some fun back at the gym. Kate had a surprise in store, one that she knew he would never say no to. Men like him were easy for her. The jock could be a complete asshole, but he was just the type that turned her on. So far, so good, Joe had all the makings of just the right man that she liked to spend time fucking. Tomorrow would be a glorious day.   
  
******************  
  
1 DAY LATER  
  
Back at the gym, Joe had arrived early before Kate around 8 in the morning. He liked to get there right at the afternoon, a result of his sleeping habits from staying up late at night. So far with Kate, she always beat him to the gym early no later than a few minutes past ten-thirty. Today would be the first time that he actually made it first before her. The gym room had been set up for over a week now with their work stations. There was a reason that he liked to have a little couch and chair off in the corner of the room. It was his little relaxation zone, all to himself. He sat there for an hour, propping his bare-feet up on a little stand in the chair while reading through a magazine. The copy just happened to be a Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition, the 2013 edition that featured Kate on the cover.   
  
Joe had dug out the old magazine from his room last night. He sat there, looking over the pictures while sitting in his chair. All he wore was a pair of red workout shorts and a white T-shirt. The light shined from the tall windows behind him as he sat there, flipping the pages and looking at the photos of Kate. He wanted to see how she would react walking into the room with him looking over the old photos. Sure enough, right at 10:32 on the clock, he heard the door opening and the voluptuous blonde stepped in. He could hear an echo of the door clicking and then looked to see her figure walking in.   
  
"Morning Kate!"   
  
She gasped, not realizing that he was here. She took her sunglasses off before waving her hand to him across the room.   
  
"Hey! You're here early for a change!"   
  
Her shoes were heard over the floor as she came running to him. Joe's white chair remained fixed in a position, it didn't move at all. He had to turn to look over his shoulder. His eyes focused on her great big tits that could be seen jiggling as she came towards him. Kate noticed the magazine in his hands, licking her lips before she spoke.   
  
"What's that you're reading, Joe?"   
  
He gave her a shit-eating grin before flashing the front of the cover. Kate looked to see herself on the old Sports Illustrated cover and then she smirked.   
  
"Oh, what have you got there? Let me guess, you been sitting here all morning jacking off to that magazine thinking about me?"   
  
Kate crossed her arms over her chest while Joe shook his head.   
  
"No, why would I-"  
  
"Don't deny it!"   
  
"I don't think I have any reason to jack off, knowing that I see you five days a week. I just had to look at some old pictures, you know? Get myself in the mood for today."   
  
His words were enough to tell Kate that they would not be working out today at all. At least not by the normal standard of the term. She looked at him and smirked, just what she wanted out of him. Underneath her shirt and jogging pants, she had a surprise for him. Kate spoke again.   
  
"If I were you, I'd put that stupid magazine up. You never know, I just might make you jack off to it if I want."   
  
"Ohhhhh, babe. You ain't gonna be making me do shit. If anyone is going to be setting the rules in here, it will be me. You'll be following my orders."   
  
The tone of his voice was somewhat stern. Kate wasn't bothered by him yet. He got up from the chair and tossed the magazine down on the white couch to his side. Standing up face to face with Kate, he put his hands on her shoulders while starring back into her beautiful blue eyes. The color of her eyes was so unique. It always stood out to him in photos but to gaze back into them in person, showed that the beauty was real. Kate quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and reached in to kiss him. She thought about doing this all last night when she lay in bed. Moaning into his mouth, Kate broke the kiss before taking a few steps back. She now had his complete attention, giving him a big smile before speaking.   
  
"You know what? I'm not really in the mood for a workout today."   
  
"Bullshit, Kate! I think you're definitely in the mood, just for a different kinda workout!"   
  
She laughed at him, leaning back up into his face until they were breathing up one another's nostrils. Kate replied to him in a low, whispering seductive tone.   
  
"Yeah, I've been waiting for this..."   
  
When they broke the kiss, Joe took a few steps back and then snapped his fingers. He had an order for Kate, quick to assume his authority over her body.   
  
"Take your clothes off, now."   
  
His voice rang out sternly. This was an order, all obvious from his tone of voice. Kate stepped back from him, ready to reveal her surprise now. As she grabbed the bottom ends of her shirt, she pulled it over her head to reveal what was a holding her tits together. They jiggled around in a green bikini that was too small to contain them. Joe simply crossed his arms and nodded. At last, he was seeing Kate's beautiful skin for what it was. That amazing stomach and her glorious boobs. She slung the shirt to the floor and then sighed, but he spoke.   
  
"Nice, keep going."   
  
Joe began to walk a circle around Kate, forcing her into a position she had not felt before with him. His arms remained crossed while he surveyed her body as she undressed. Kate went for her shoes first, untying them and then throwing them off. She tossed her socks to the floor as he continued, walking in a counter-clockwise circle around her. Next, she pushed her yoga pants down. As they came off, she revealed her nice ass tucked in a matching green bikini thong. Joe nodded his head, coming to a stop directly behind her as he looked at her ass bent over.   
  
"Very nice."   
  
She turned around, giggling before placing her hands on her hips and stepping forward a bit. Her giant breasts jiggled around.   
  
"This was supposed to be a surprise! Do you like what you see?"   
  
He smiled hearing her words and nodded his head. Finally, he moved his arms away from his chest and began to walk off. Joe moved back to his little corner in the room with his big white chair. Joe sat back down and then Kate walked over, stepping her bare-feet over the matching white mat on the floor. He pointed at his little foot stool.   
  
"Move that outta the way, babe."   
  
Following his command, she leaned down and grabbed the little stool and moved it off the mat. Her guess was that he wanted her down on her knees real soon. Kate smirked back up at him before speaking.   
  
"Aren't you gonna take your clothes off too, Joe?"   
  
Shaking his head, he grinned.   
  
"Nope. That's your job, babe. Do it now."   
  
Kate couldn't prevent herself from just looking up at him with a goofy face. This was obviously a man who liked to be in complete control at all times. She went for his shirt first. Pulling at the bottom ends as he raised his arms and she slid it off his body. It was the first time she was able to view his torso, witnessing that he was in great shape. She then moved down to her knees, gazing into his eyes as she placed her hands over the front of his workout shorts and began to push them down. At once, she moved his shorts and underwear down together. His hardening cock sprang to life out it's newly found freedom. While pushing his shorts and underwear down to his ankles, she wrapped her right hand around his cock and looked into his eyes.   
  
Joe instantly rose up from his chair. He wanted to kiss her one last time time, before those lips would be wrapped around his swollen prick. As they stood together, he reached his hands up and held her huge breasts from within the little green top. Kate looked down, moaning softly as his hands squeezed her most famous assets. Kate bit her lower lip, starring back into his eyes while she wrapped her hands around her back. She pulled on the straps to her top a little bit, forcing her tits to jiggle a bit in his hands. Thoughts ran through her mind of the day she signed the contract to the gym. Specifically, the moment he told her of his nicknames.   
  
"You know something? You never told me what nickname you wanted me to call you. Was it Duke or Big Joe?"   
  
He looked back to her beautiful blue eyes before responding.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you'll choose one real soon."   
  
"You seem like a man who...likes to be in control."   
  
With a nod, Joe cupped her chin with his fingers.   
  
"You're gonna find that out soon enough, Kate."   
  
She moved her hands over his body before leaning in to kiss him. While they kissed once more, she roamed her hands across his stomach. Kate reached down, wrapping her little fingers back around his pole as she began to stroke it. After breaking the kiss, Kate licked her lips and looked back at him. Joe was ready to give the next order to the buxom blonde model now.   
  
"Get down on your knees, babe."   
  
Kate did as she was told. A predictable request from him. As she lowered herself down to her knees, her eyes never left his. All the while, her hand stroked his fat cock. She could feel him as he had reached his full length wrapped around her fingers. She finally looked down and gasped seeing his hardened rod. She slowed down her hand from wanking him, pushing it down to the base before she glanced back up at him.   
  
"Can I-"   
  
"Yes, do it. I want my cock sucked."   
  
His voice cut her off before she could finish speaking. She looked back at his rod and wasted no time parted her lips and sinking it into her warm mouth. Kate moved her free hand to play with his balls, softly massaging them over her finger tips while she took the first taste of his swollen meat. Sucking on the first few inches of it, she began to bob her head up and down on it slowly. Joe just stood there, letting out a slight moan. This may have been the most famous super model in America right now on her knees blowing him, but he didn't think about her status of fame at the moment. 'Mmmmm', her mouth moaned as she sucked on his cock. Kate's hands moved to his hips, allowing her to concentrate better with pumping those lips down the shaft.   
  
Coming up to release his cock from between her lips, she made a pop noise and then flicked her tongue before spitting on it. Joe reached down and ran his fingers through her blonde hair. Kate looked up into his eyes as she felt his fingers tighten up into a grip. Now he was assuming control of her oral talents. She continued to stare back into his eyes as he pushed her mouth down to take his rod once again. Joe pushed her mouth all the way down, forcing her to deep throat his cock. He held her there for a few seconds, counting until he heard her gag and choke. He then pulled her hair to release his dick from her mouth, causing a flood of spit to overflow from her lower lip and drip down her chin and neck.   
  
"Good girl!"   
  
Kate took a deep breath as she looked up at him. All she did was smile when he called her a 'good girl'. She had experience with jocks like him in the past. His hand remained on the back of her head. He pushed her mouth back towards his cock, but Kate decided to tease him for a moment by twirling her tongue around the head in a circular motion. She closed her eyes, just as she felt him push her head back down. Kate's lips sealed around his long dick and she began to suck on it once more. 'Mmmmmmmm', she softly purred a muffled voice against his shaft. Joe began to slowly buck his hips forward while holding her head in place, taking control as he fucked her mouth.   
  
"That's it, you're a good girl baby. That's it, take that fucking cock, oh yeah!"   
  
"MMMMMMMMMM-GWAH-"  
  
Her mouth began to create a fusion of sucking and slobbering noises as he slowly fucked her oral hole. Back and forth, he rocked her lips while his cock pushed in and out.   
  
"MMMM-GWAH-KWAH-GWAK-GWAK-GWAK-KWAH-GWAH."   
  
Strings of saliva began to dangle down from the corners of her lips. Joe pushed her head all the way down, forcing her to devour every inch of his long pole. As Kate's mouth pushed down to the base, he moaned while holding her there. He listened to her mouth, gagging after a few seconds. Kate's eyes watered up, smearing her mascara. After a few more seconds, Joe finally pulled her mouth from his cock to release her. She breathed in relief while long ropes of saliva dangled from his cock back to her mouth. Kate looked back into his eyes while catching her breath. Joe was a classic jock, all the way to the point that he had that usual shit-eating grin on his face. His eyes looked down as her spit began to drip down to her tits tucked in that little green bra.   
  
"I want that off."   
  
His finger pointed down to her bra. Kate was still catching her breath. As she looked down at her bra, she giggled and glanced back up at him before speaking.   
  
"You want me to release these?"   
  
He nodded.   
  
"Yeah, get those big hooker tits out. You're about to use them."   
  
Once again, Kate giggled. What he called her breasts was just funny. He still kept his hand in her hair, just holding her there while he watched her pull at those straps and then remove her bra. Her breasts were so big for the bra that was too small, they popped out before hanging freely. Joe yanked at her hair, forcing her to look up at him. She smiled while using her hands to hold her breasts up and jiggle them around. He broke eye contact, unable to focus on her pretty face while he watched those giant jugs moving back and forth.   
  
"Good fucking god, just look at those things. They're fucking massive."   
  
"They're quite something, huh? I bet you wanna fuck 'em?"   
  
"Yeah, that's what you're about to be doing right now. Come on, bring those big hooker tits to me."   
  
She laughed again at his words mentioning 'big hooker tits'. Joe took a few steps back while still gripping her hair and forcing her to move with him. He sat down in his big white chair and then finally, he let go of Kate's hair. She wasted no time, situating herself on her knees. The chair was leveled perfectly for her to use her breasts to give him the proper titty fuck that he ordered from her. Joe rested his hands over the arm rest of the chair as he watched Kate grab her breasts and hold them up. As she moved them on both sides, she reached her hand out to shove his dick between them. Her eyes gazed into his long pole, starring directly into the head while she squeezed her tits around it and began to slowly pump them up and down.   
  
Joe let out a slight moan as he watched her begin to fuck him with her breasts. This was just what any man would have wanted from Kate. To sit in a large chair like this, almost like a king while one of the greatest pair of tits in the world was wrapped around his dick. She concentrated, licking her lips she pumped them up and down slowly. Since she was in control at the moment, she wanted to go slow so he could enjoy every second of her beautiful tit-flesh. Her breasts were so big that his thick cock disappeared between them. Only the head poked up. Over and over, she slowly pumped them up and down, listening to him moan. 

"That's it, babe...that's it. Fuck me those big hooker titties."   
  
Opening her mouth, Kate leaned her head down and used her tongue to lick over the head each time she slowly pumped her breasts down on his cock. She figured at this rate, he probably wanted to cum already. The man had chose this pleasure before he was to truly fuck her. Joe took a deep breath, still moaning before he called out to her.   
  
"Look at me, Kate."   
  
His voice was the one of authority. Her eyes instantly looked back into his while she ran her hands under her breasts. Kate gritted her teeth, pushing her lips out as she softly moaned. She tilted her head to the side, starring him down with one of those 'bad girl' looks she guessed he had witnessed from her photo shoots. All Joe did was smile, starring back at her as he felt like a king. Her huge tits moved and down on that long jock cock, all while she just licked her lips and gazed into his eyes. Kate softly moaned, almost matching his own crying voice.   
  
"You like that, Joe? Or should I now call you Big Joe? Mmmmmmmm, such a big fucking meaty cock pumping between my tits. Yeah, you like that?"   
  
She called out to him in a slutty voice, teasing him even further. He didn't reply back to her. All he could do was witness the moment that would last forever in his memories. While Joe took a deep breath, he knew that at this rate he would probably bust a nut right now. Kate moaned once more, teasing him in her words.   
  
"I know you've got some cum in those thick balls, Big Joe.   
  
"Oh yeah, you want it? You want that cum, Kate?"   
  
"Mmmmhhhhhmmmmm, I wanna taste it."   
  
"Then go for it, what are you waiting for? Finish me with your filthy fucking mouth!"   
  
Under his approval, Kate let go of her breasts and brought them down. She quickly wrapped her lips around the head of his jock cock and pushed it down into her mouth. She could feel his body tensing up, just as he breathed in hard and then yelled.   
  
"Ohhhhh, yeah! Fuck!! Take it! Take my cum, baby!!"   
  
'Mmmmmm', a muffled moan could be heard from her mouth as Kate drained his balls. She could taste wad after wad, flowing into her mouth. The buxom blonde super model just sucked on his dick harder. She could hear Joe taking in a deep breath and moaning out. As she milked his cock to the final drops, she released it from her mouth with a pop sound. Kate leaned up, opening her mouth to reveal to him his white seed drenched in saliva. She then closed her lips and loudly swallowed it before moaning.   
  
"Mmmmmm, yummy."   
  
If she was attempting to impress him, the job was already done. Joe smiled and leaned up, kissing her on the forehead as if she were a pet. He already had told her she was a 'good girl'. The man leaned up from the chair while Kate just looked up into his eyes, awaiting the sound of his voice.   
  
"Come on, it's time for some real fucking."   
  
"Oh yeah, you're gonna fuck me now, huh?"   
  
As they stood together, Kate just smirked at him while he nodded. He took her hand into his and walked her over to the couch. Joe had a seat while he pulled Kate to him.   
  
"Come on, get on top of me."   
  
"You want me on top, huh? I bet you want these big hooker tits bouncing in your face. Am I right?"   
  
"Yeah, you're a smart girl. Get that thong off and get up on me."   
  
She smirked hearing his compliment and then licked her lips when he gave her the next order. Kate didn't waste a second, reaching down both of her hands and quickly tugging her green thong down. Her pussy was wet, shaved and begging for some attention. She stepped out of the thong and then looked at him. As he sat down on the couch, he held his arms out, motioning for her to get on of him. Kate reached down and grabbed his cock in her right hand, holding it straight up as she climbed on the couch and sunk her knees down. His dick began to push into her pussy. Kate gasped her breath, looking at him. Joe placed his hands on her hips and then she pushed herself down, sinking his cock inside of her.   
  
"Ohhhhhh, yeah! That's it baby! Mmmmm, come on!"   
  
Joe began to buck his hips, pumping his cock into her pussy while Kate moved her hands to his shoulders to help herself up. She wanted to bounce for him, her huge tits were already jiggling around. Within a few seconds, the sound of his balls slapping up against her ass could be heard as she pumped herself down into the rhythm of him bucking his hips. Kate closed her eyes, arching her head back as she moaned.   
  
"Ohhhhhh, yeah! Fuck me!!"   
  
That beautiful long golden hair began to wave around while her breasts bounced back and forth. Kate's pussy hammered down on his cock to the point Joe was forced to move his hands down to her ass. She arched her body forward, moving one hand to the back of his neck as she pushed his head down to where her big boobs could crash over his face. Joe pushed his lips out, beginning to shaking his head back and forth as his mouth created various slurping and slobbering sounds. Kate moaned as she felt his cock pump into her and his mouth over her tits.   
  
"Ohhhh, my god! Yeah!! Mmmmmm, suck on those big hooker titties you love so much! MMMMMMMMM, FUCK ME!!"   
  
Kate knew exactly what he was doing. The act known as 'motor-boating'. She gasped her breath, still pumping herself down on his shaft while his hands gripped into her ass cheeks. Joe pushed her down, pumping his cock into her as fast as he could buck his hips forward. Her time of climax was so close to imminent reach. Kate knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself from cumming, not at this point while his cock pumped into her at this fast rate. Forcing herself to stop, his cock still pumped into her pussy back and forth. She raised her head, her hair waving all around. Her hands moved back down to her breasts, smashing them over his face as his head moved between them. Joe felt the suffocation of being trapped within her wonderful tit-flesh while the super model closed her eyes and raised her head screaming out.   
  
"FUCK!! OHHH, OHHHH, OHHHHHHHHHHH...GOD!!"   
  
As she screamed in experience of her orgasm, slapping sounds could be heard of his nuts smacking up against her ass. Joe still pumped his dick into her, all while moaning against her drool covered tits that were slammed up against his face. Kate took deep breaths, moaning as she swallowed her breath. It wasn't until a minute when he finally slowed down his thrusts, pumping one final time into her tight pussy. she moved her hands off her tits, running them through his hair as she leaned down to kiss his lips. Joe moaned into her mouth before abruptly ending the kiss to speak to her.   
  
"Did you like that, baby?"   
  
"Ohhh, yeah! I've wanted you to fuck me all day like that!"   
  
He kissed her lips again after her response.   
  
"Come on, Kate get up off me. You're gonna make me cum inside of you, if you don't."   
  
She giggled back at him before leaning up and then raising her knees to ease his cock out of her tight entrance hole. Kate looked back at him with a mischievous grin before replying.   
  
"Oh, so you are gonna cum again?"   
  
"Yeah, but not inside of you."   
  
He didn't say just exactly where he was going to cum again, Kate didn't bother asking him either. It seemed more fun for her to guess. Would it be her ass? Her tits? Or maybe her face? Joe held his hand out, which Kate responded by grabbing a hold of it to help him off the couch. He smiled back at her before speaking in a low voice.   
  
"Good girl, now I want you to put your hands on the couch and lean over."  
  
His hand reared back and playfully slapped at her left ass cheeks. He watched her firm skin moan as the super model moaned.   
  
"Ohhhh! Mmmmm, do you want to bend me over and fuck me in the ass? Is that where you plan on blowing your hot load?"   
  
"Maybe, you'll just have to wait and see."   
  
Kate did as she was told, leaning down and pushing her hands over the couch as her big ass was pushed out to his sight. Joe had to admit, Kate's ass often overlooked among her beauty. She had one of the best pair of titties to ever grace a magazine cover, but she also had a nice ass. He would know, since he was a made witness in all the work outs she did in the gym with the exercise ball. Joe reached his hand down to feel her pussy in all of it's wetness. Some of her juices had dripped out. He ran his fingers over it, collecting some of it up before he brought it back to his mouth. While loudly sucking his fingers of her cum, Kate leaned over her head and gave him a little innocent smile.   
  
Her act of teasing caused him to rear his hand back and smack her the right cheek of her ass. Joe wasn't ready to fuck that cute bubble shaped ass of hers until he cleaned her juices from his fingers. Once he was ready, he grabbed his cock within his left hand and then used his right to push apart her ass cheeks. Kate closed her eyes and licked her lips, for she knew what was coming next. Soon, she felt the head of his dick pushing her dark little hole. The blonde model gasped her breath while he slid his fat cock into her. Now that he was ready to pump her ass, Joe moved his left hand to hold one of her ass cheeks while his right hand pushed down the small of her back. He began to slowly thrust into her cute ass while bragging aloud.   
  
"Damn, this is nice. So, you like getting fucked in the ass, Kate?"  
  
"Ohhhhhh..."  
  
Since she didn't answer him immediately, he reared his hand back and slapped her ass hard.   
  
"I can't fucking hear you, baby!"   
  
"Mmmmmm, yeah...I do like feeling that big hard cock in my ass! Fuck my ass, do it Big Joe!"   
  
To hear her refer to him by the nickname of 'Big Joe' was just enough to force him to thrust his hips forward harder. Joe pumped his long cock in and out of Kate's beautiful ass. Her big tits were crushed up against the couch, otherwise they would have been shaking all around from under her. Kate moaned.   
  
"Ohhhhh, god! Ohhhh, yeah! Fuck my ass! FUCK MY ASS, YES, YES YESSSSSSSSSS!!"  
  
Over and over, his hard shaft pumped in and out of her ass. Joe reached his hand back and began to spank her ass with each thrust. A loud smack echoed through out the room while Kate screamed out louder.   
  
"OHHHH, YEAH SPANK THAT ASS TOO! DO IT, BIG JOE!! SPANK MY ASS WHILE YOU FUCK IT, MMMMMMMMMMMM!!"   
  
Spank. Smack. Spank. Smack. His hand crashed down over her cheek time and time again until the stinging over his palm was unbearable. Joe didn't stop as he thrust his cock into her ass and back. He knew that soon enough, he would be forced over the edge into blowing his load. Her ass was not the place he wanted to spend his load, for his mind was already made up before they had even began. He took a step back and then came to a complete stop before slowly easing his cock out of her ass. Kate flipped her hair while looking over her shoulder. She was instantly alerted to his move, Joe called out to her.   
  
"Come on, baby! Get down on your fucking knees again!"   
  
"Ohhhh, you want me to suck on that cock again, Big Joe?"   
  
"Fuck yeah!"   
  
No woman had ever called him 'Big Joe' in the act of sex before Kate. Just to hear that while thinking of his long cock stretching out her holes made the feeling even better. Kate quickly got up, turning around from the couch until she felt his hand find the back of her hair again. Joe helped her, pushing her down to her knees faster. Kate wrapped her hand around the shaft and stroked it hard and fast. Before she wanted to suck it, she looked up into his eyes and gritted her teeth, giving him one of her hungry faces. Joe simply smirked, as he could see the smeared eyeliner over her right eye from earlier. Kate's hand jacked his cock as fast as she could before she felt him push her head down. She knew what to do next.   
  
She took his rod back between her lips and began to quickly pump his shaft with her hand while sucking on it simultaneously. Kate worked her lips and hand in a perfect sync, giving him the dual hand and blow job all while his hand rested on the back of her head. Joe petted her head with his fingers, his way of saying 'good job' as if she were his pet. At this rate that she sucked and stroked his cock in unison, Joe was already thinking about the explosion of cum that was fast approaching. She was impressed herself, just the fact that the man could go from all three of her holes and still not blow another load. That was amazing, since no other man had accomplished such a thing with her voluptuous body in the past. Joe pulled at her hair to get her attention, forcing his cock to pop out of her mouth with a slimy string of saliva dangling down.   
  
"Hold those big hooker tits up for me, baby!"   
  
His words came at an order. Kate followed his command, letting go of his cock and reaching down to hold her amazing breasts up. He finally let go of her hair, just to grab his cock and push it towards her giant mounds of flesh. Kate parted a passage down the middle, allowing his cock to slither right into a tunnel of flesh. She pushed them together, trapping his cock in the prison of her giant tits. Joe began to buck his hips forward, pumping his cock between them. His hands moved to her shoulders, just to hold her in place while he bucked his hips forward and back. Kate looked into his eyes, gritting her teeth as she teased him in that slutty seductive voice.   
  
"Yeah, do it! Fuck my titties, Big Joe! Mmmmmmm!"   
  
Her eyes never left his while she bit her lower lip. Kate always enjoyed to watch a man's face while he fucked her tits. They rarely ever looked in her eyes. She knew that her breasts was her most powerful asset, always moving to use them on a man. Joe began to pant, not wanting to think about the fact that he was going to blow his load soon. Over and over, he slowly pumped his cock hard between those lovely breasts. Kate's eyes never broke contact, still starring up at him as she gave a smug grin knowing that she was going to force this man to empty his balls over her. The only question that remained was if he would cum on her tits or her face. He took a deep breath, grunting before screaming out to her.   
  
"OHHHHHHH, FUCK!! That's it! I'm gonna cum baby!"   
  
Joe quickly yanked his cock from between her tits as Kate just looked up at him. She felt him reach back and grab the back of her hair, holding her in place with his right hand while his left wrist moved as he stroked his dick. She swallowed her breath, for now she knew where he was going to bust that last nut. Looking up into his eyes, she teased him with nasty words.   
  
"Are you gonna cum on my face, Big Joe?"   
  
"Fuck yeah!"   
  
"Gonna cum all over my fucking face, huh?" Cover me down in that hot load!?"   
  
"You fucking know it, baby!"   
  
"Mmmmmm, cum all over my face! Gimme that hot load, I want it!"   
  
She closed her eyes and opened her mouth. Within just a few seconds she heard him moan and then felt a thick string of cum shoot up over the right side of her forehead, drenching her eye and down her cheek. Joe grunted as another wave of cum shot, splashing over her forehead and stretching out into her hair. Kate gasped, just as another wad went flying over her left cheek and dripping down her face.   
  
"Ohhhhhhh, yeah! Take that fucking cum, baby! You earned it!"   
  
Kate licked her lips while she felt another string of cum go over her right cheek, stretching over her nose. As his spurts began to weaken into drops, he held his cock over her forehead to empty out the final drops. Her face was a complete wreck in smeared eyeliner and now his hot seed, almost like layers of icing over a beautiful cake. As he was finished, Kate slowly opened her eyes. She blinked, feeling the cum in her eye lids while a few drops fell from her eye brows. She wrapped her little hand around his cock and then Joe smiled while tugging her head forward.   
  
"Kiss it, baby."   
  
Doing as she was told, she moved the head of his dick to her lips and then kissed it. Joe finally let go of the back of her head now. She let go of his cock to use both of her hands to scoop up some of the cum from her face and lick it from her fingers. Joe smirked and spoke again.   
  
"Aren't you gonna tell me 'thank you' for that cum, baby?"   
  
Looking back up at him, Kate couldn't help but laugh. He was a true jock, all the way down to having a pompously inflated ego, begging for her to stroke it. She wouldn't say no to him.   
  
"Thank you, Big Joe!"   
  
He smiled big, taking in a breath of relief.   
  
"I had a lot of fun with you today. You know where the showers are, right?"   
  
She nodded while the cum dripped from her face. Joe spoke again.   
  
"Alright, you can go get yourself cleaned up."  
  
"This was a better workout than we usually have, Big Joe."   
  
"Yeah, as long as you keep calling me that baby."   
  
******************  
  
3 WEEKS LATER  
  
"See you later, Big Joe!"   
  
Kate smiled back at the man before stepping out of the doorway of the office. Her gym back slung over her shoulder, she fixed her sunglasses while her hair was wrapped up in a pony tail. Sam was walking out of his office when he caught sight of her. The blonde model just walked by him as if she didn't notice the tall black man whatsoever. Any other time, Sam would have watched her walk out, but it was useless today as he found himself bored. He heard that nickname 'Big Joe' and figured he would go and aggravate his friend a little bit. Walking near Joe's office, he knocked on the door before walking in and speaking.   
  
"Hey man, got a moment?"   
  
Joe was sitting back at his desk reading over a paper. As he looked up at Sam, he nodded and replied.   
  
"Yeah, what's up?"   
  
Stepping into the office, Sam leaned over the desk with a big grin over his face before he answered Joe.   
  
"That was Kate leaving your office, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, we just finished up her contract."   
  
"You've been working with that pretty girl for over a month. You've been fucking her, haven't you?"   
  
Joe just looked back at his friend and gave a fake smile before he replied.   
  
"I beg your pardon?"   
  
Sam shook his head.   
  
"Come on, man! Don't bullshit me on this! You've been fucking her! I know it! She calls you 'Big Joe' and the way she looks at you...yeah I know you've been giving it to her."   
  
"Seriously Sam, I don't know what the hell you're talking about."   
  
"That lying act might work on someone else, but it ain't gonna fly with me!"  
  
"Alright, alright. Yeah, I fucked Kate Upton. What are you gonna do about it?"   
  
Finally, Sam smiled and nodded.   
  
"Yeah, now that's better. Be a man about it and confess your achievement you lucky son of a bitch!"  
  
"She just signed off on her contract, so she's done with the gym."  
  
What Joe didn't reveal to his friend was that Kate had given him her phone number. While it was true that she wasn't going to be returning to the gym, Joe was sure that they would be texting and calling in the near future. Sam just sighed and looked around the room before he moved to walk out the door.  
  
"Lucky bastard, I'll holler at ya later. Maybe I'll get lucky and some hot girl will come ask me to be their trainer."  
  
"Yeah, who knows? Maybe word is gonna get around and this gym will get some more famous names arriving."  
  
 **THE END**


End file.
